


The Phantom Thieves play Among Us

by SeeingTimeFlow



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeingTimeFlow/pseuds/SeeingTimeFlow
Summary: Goro Akechi is playing among us with the phantom thieves, and he finds it quite infuriating.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Phantom Thieves play Among Us

Goro Akechi sighed. What even was this game? Childish, egg like figures? Different colors? Why did the phantom thieves have to make him play this? Was this some sort of grand design by Akira? Team bonding maybe? Oh great, and the infuriating yells of everyone over the microphone. Shut up!  
  
“Come on Inari! I want blue!!!” A whiny Oracle said.

“Blue is my aesthetic Futaba, I’d advise you opt for green as to not taint yours.” Yusuke Kitagawa said, sounding as snobbish as ever.  
  
Akechi placed on a fake voice, and faked a cheerful tone, “Fighting won’t be beneficial. This is simply a game. As long as I get white…”

Or black, but honestly, white suited his current mocking set up.

“Yeah, your majesty, you should let me have black.” A snarky Akira chimed up, honestly, Akechi had not expected the leader of the phantom thieves to be like this. Someone who was supposedly professional, quiet, and tactical was oddly snarky and flirty behind closed doors. Maybe that’s what having friends does to you he wondered.  
  
“Your majesty? Hmph. I’m definitely keeping it now. Besides, cyan is a nice change of pace.” Makoto Niijima replied. Irritating attitude as always. 

“Makoto’s right Joker. Come on, can we start already?” Their cat said through the mic. How was a cat even playing this game anyway? Akechi couldn’t fathom it. Morgana sure was a strange one. He bore a tan color. 

3...2…..1…. the timer started. 

**Imposter** blared on his screen.

He was the only one, fitting really, he thought to himself.

What Akechi knew was that crewmembers did tasks during this game, and that the imposters goal was to simply kill everyone else. Maybe it’d be good practice for learning the phantom thieves tricks. 

He moved his white figure around, until he saw a yellow one alone labeled skull, hitting the kill button, Akechi grinned. Really, easy, wasn’t it?  
  
“What the eff man?!” The vulgar teen said over his microphone.

“I take it you’re dead.” Akira replied.

“Quiet! We’re not supposed to know!” The cat scolded. What was this cat, their mother?  
  
Soon after, he found a cyan one labeled Joker, and offed him as well. Killing Joker was way too easy here, perhaps that was foreshadowing to the future. What a triumph really. 

Pink labeled panther. Dead.

Black labeled Queen. Dead.

Noir dead. 

Soon, only four remained. Himself, Mona, one labeled fox, and one labeled Oracle. Finally, someone hit a report button. 

“I found it in the medical lab. Honestly, the blood in this game is so cartoonish, I co-” Yusuke was cut off.  
  
“Inari, what were you doing in the medical lab, out of sight of everyone else?” Oracle replied. 

“I was simply going to scan myself, yet, this body was in the way.” Yusuke said.

Oddly, the cat was not saying a word.

“And why would you not scan yourself earlier Kitagawa-san? Self reporting is an interesting tactic, albeit futile.” Akechi said.

“Says the traitor.” Akira pipped up from...Morgana’s mic.

What the fuck?! Did he know?!?!!! Well, no, he obviously didn’t know in real life, and in the game, he of course saw him kill him, but isn’t it against the rules?  
  
“Pipe down Joker, we have a game to play.” Akechi said.

“Cats don’t have thumbs you know, who do you think has been playing for Morgana?” Akira replied outrageously.

WHAT?!?!?!!! Akechi felt himself seething. What a dirty trick. This had to be against the rules, right?!  
  
“Damn it Joker, can you not cheat?!” Futaba said, sounding disappointed.

“I feel the information is quite vital, however, Joker, speak.” Yusuke said.  
  
“I saw Akechi kill me.” Joker said.

“No, no you didn’t. Obviously, this is simply a ploy, since this account must be the imposter.” Akechi said, trying to take the blame away from himself.

"Salty crow?” Akira replied with snark.

What a menace of a human. Akechi muttered a wide variety of curses to himself away from the microphone. 

“How stupid, do any of you honestly believe him?"

Akechi attempted to settle everyone, but before long the vote occurred, and a red defeat sign blared on his screen. Everyone had already made their decision. 

Immediately, Akechi muted his microphone. Raging could probably be heard by his neighbors. He would need to call someone to fix his wall tomorrow. The holes in it were not a good sight. 


End file.
